Celle que je suis
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Bella se sait différente depuis toujours. Malgré son attirance pour Paul, l'ami coléreux de son cousin, Elle va enfreindre les règles de sa tribu en sortant avec l'un des fils Cullen. Ignorant tout de la vraie nature de son celui-ci, elle va découvrir le secret des deux clans, mais quand le gène qu'elleporte en elle se déclenche, tout change. L'imprégnation s'en mêle. Tout change !
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Beaucoup me l'ont demandés, alors je me lance dans une fic sur Paul – Bella. Ça me changera des O.S sur eux. J'espère que ce début vous plaira, et que ça vous donnera l'envie de connaître la suite et donc de me suivre !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin de ce prologue !

* * *

_**Point de vue de Bella :**_

**Qu'est-ce qu'**_**IL**_** m'agace. Non mais pour qui **_**Il**_** se prend ce type ? D'accord c'est le pote à mon cousin, mais de quel droit… Comment **_**ose-t-Il **_**s'immiscer dans ma vie privée ? Je suis de retour à Forks depuis quoi ? Deux mois ? Et **_**IL**_** se permet de me dire que je ne dois pas rester avec mon petit ami actuel ? Et **_**Il**_** n'est pas le seul… Même mon père s'y met. Non mais faut qu'ils arrêtent hein ! Je suis une grande fille je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Pfff, pourquoi est-ce qu'**_**IL**_** ne ferait pas passer un casting aussi à tous les garçons de la ville pour savoir lequel est digne de moi tant qu'**_**IL**_** y était ? **

_**« Tu le connais à peine Bella… » « Tu ne sais pas qui il est et ce qu'il est… »**_

**Sale con va… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis à moitié Quileute que ce type prétentieux, sûr de lui, qui se la pète, qui a des yeux du tonnerre, un corps à faire pâlir une nonne et tout le package qui va avec qu'**_**IL**_** doit se croire tout permis. Ouais ça va, **_**Il**_** est canon et alors ? Même s'**_**IL**_** m'agace, je dois reconnaître qu'**_**IL**_** est beau comme un Dieu. **_**IL**_** a aussi changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il y a deux ans…**

_**IL**_** était moins musclé à cette époque, et **_**Il**_** avait les cheveux longs… Mais depuis que je suis revenu, WOW, attention les yeux. **_**IL**_** avait coupé ses cheveux, prit du muscle, et j'ai même cru un instant qu'**_**il**_** était sous héroïne mais… je le connaissais depuis presque toujours et je savais que ce n'était pas son genre… **_**IL**_** est super beau mais…**

… **Mais **_**Il**_** m'agace… **_**IL**_** m'agace mais **_**Il**_** me fait craquer… Argh je vais le gifler…**

_**Point de vue de Paul :**_

**Qu'est-ce qu'**_**ELLE**_** peut m'énerver celle-là. Sortir avec un vampire alors que ça ne fait pas deux mois qu'**_**ELLE**_** est revenue en ville. **_**ELLE**_** ne perd pas de temps, mais **_**ELLE**_** est complètement inconsciente… Le fait que je sois imprégné d'**_**ELLE**_** n'arrangeait rien… **_**ELLE**_** m'avait clairement dit d'aller me faire foutre quand je lui ai **_**presque **_**ordonné de rompre avec ce connard de Cullen. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me disait d'aller me faire foutre, et ça m'avait foutu sacrément en pétard, surtout venant de sa part…**

**L'imprégnation, ça faisait mal. Voir ce connard sortir avec la fille dont j'étais amoureux depuis des années, ça me donnait envie de rompre le traité et d'aller lui arracher la tête, mais je n'avais pas le droit de perdre le contrôle sous peine de la blesser. Et oui, j'étais amoureux d'**_**ELLE**_** depuis que j'avais onze ans. Je me souviens, malgré mes longs cheveux, je l'avais croisé sur la plage de La Push, où **_**ELLE**_** jouait avec son cousin. Il nous a présentés et j'étais tombé littéralement fou amoureux, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien dit… **_**ELLE**_** vivait en Floride, très loin de ma petite réserve…**

**Quand j'ai su qu'**_**ELLE**_** venait vivre avec son père, j'avais été le plus heureux, et mon cœur a explosé de joie en la voyant, belle comme jamais. Mais il a fallu qu'**_**ELLE**_** aille dans ce lycée et qu'**_**ELLE**_** les****rencontre. J'avais beau la mettre en garde contre **_**eux**_**, contre cette famille, mais **_**ELLE**_** ne m'a pas écouté. Même son père, son cousin, son oncle et j'en passe – qui connaissaient **_**leur secret**_** – l'avaient mise en garde, mais **_**ELLE**_** était têtue. Encore plus têtue que moi…**

**Comment est-ce que je peux faire pour finalement lui faire ouvrir les yeux ? Lui avouer mon secret ?**

* * *

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Soyez patient pour la suite, qui n'est pas encore écrite. J'ai plusieurs projets en cours… Mais pour savoir où j'en suis, vous pouvez me rejoindre sur ma page facebook ****Lily Fictions – Jeni Kat****, si vous désirez.**

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce petit prologue… A bientôt j'espère !**

**Aurélie !**


	2. Le retour de Bella

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Voici enfin le 1er chapitre. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lus le prologue, et j'espère que ce premier chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**Je le mettrais à chaque début de chapitre en rappel, mais voici les couples Quileute de l'O.S :**

**Bien sûr Bella et Paul, mais ils seront ensemble plus tard dans l'histoire, mais sachez que peu de temps après son arrivée à Forks, Bella sera en couple avec Edward… du moins pendant un temps.**

**Jake – Leah / Quil – Claire (Qui a 17 ans et non 5) / Jared – Kim / Embry – Angela / Sam – Emily. Paul n'aura que des aventures mais arrêtera dès le moment où il s'imprègnera de Bella…**

* * *

_**Point de vue normal :**_

_**Aéroport international de Seattle-Tacoma !**_

**Assise près du hublot, Isabella Swan – qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella – âgée de dix-sept ans, regardait au dehors. Le temps était gris alors que l'avion descendait sur Seattle, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Deux ans qu'elle n'avait pas remit les pieds dans l'état de Washington. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que sa mère était retombée amoureuse avant de se remarier, et qu'elle avait fait passé son bonheur avant les envies de sa fille unique. Son père lui manquait. Son cousin, son oncle, et ses amis lui manquaient. Elle avait hâte de revoir Jacob ainsi que Leah et le petit Seth. Mais la personne qu'elle avait le plus envie de revoir c'était Paul Lahote, son meilleur ami, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle… Elle se demandait s'il avait toujours ses cheveux longs. Elle l'imagina avec des cheveux plus courts, mais il devait avoir changé en deux ans. Son cœur se mit à battre tellement fort en repensant à son meilleur ami.**

**Bella sortit de ses pensées quand la voix du pilote demanda aux passagers de s'asseoir et de s'attacher… Tout en s'attachant, Bella laissa échapper un bâillement, qui fit sourire son voisin, un homme d'âge mûr qui pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. L'avion amorça sa descente. Bella sortit de l'appareil cinq minutes plus tard, prenant au passage son sac à dos contenant ses papiers ainsi que son I-Pod, son téléphone portable et deux livres. Attrapant son sac en bandoulière où reposait son ordinateur, Bella sortit de l'appareil et suivit la foule. Quand elle fut devant l'arrivage des bagages, elle sortit son portable et lu un message de son père, disant qu'il était à l'aéroport et qu'il l'attendait. Attrapant son unique valise, qui était suffisamment grande pour qu'elle y mette tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour emménager avec son père. Au pire, étant donné qu'elle avait pas mal d'argent de côté, elle achèterait ce qui lui manquait après s'être installé.**

**Mettant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste en trench marron, Bella tira sa valise et alla faire tamponner son passeport. Remerciant l'employé au guichet, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et elle vit son père, qui portait son uniforme de Shérif. Ils se serrèrent longuement dans les bras. Deux ans sans se voir…**

« Ma chérie. » dit Charlie Swan.

« Bonjour papa, ça fait longtemps. » dit Bella, qui ne desserra pas son étreinte.

« Trop longtemps. » affirma Charlie.

« Tu m'as manqué papa. » souffla-t-elle.

« Oh ma chérie, tu m'as manqué aussi, tellement si tu savais. » dit Charlie.

**Ils se séparèrent après ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Aucun des deux ne pleurait, mais l'émotion pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux brillant.**

« Où est passé le garçon manqué, hein ? » demanda Charlie.

« Je l'ai laissé à Phoenix y a deux ans. » répondit Bella en souriant.

« Ton nouveau look te va très bien ! » lui dit son père.

« Merci ! » dit-elle. « On y va ? Je vais profiter du trajet pour dormir, je suis fatiguée. »

« D'accord, mais on ne rentre pas directement à la maison. Un succulent dîner nous attend à La Push. » lui apprit-il.

« D'accord mais sortons de cet endroit j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer, et j'ai sommeil. » couina Bella.

**Charlie prit la valise de Bella et la conduit jusqu'au parking, où il rangea ses affaires dans le coffre. Bella ne garda rien sur elle. Ni son ordinateur ni son sac à dos. Tout finit dans le coffre – hormis son téléphone - que Charlie verrouilla. Bella s'installa sur le siège passager, et après seulement cinq minutes de route, elle s'endormit.**

_**La Push !**_

**La nuit était tombée lorsque la voiture du Shérif Swan se gara devant une petite maison en bordure de forêt. Bella ouvrit les yeux d'elle-même. Elle mit du temps à émerger de ses heures de sommeil. Il s'était passé plus de deux heures entre le moment où ils avaient quittés l'aéroport de Seattle et leur arrivé à la réserve Quileute… Une réserve Quileute d'où Bella était originaire. Enfin son père était Quileute. Elle ne l'était qu'à moitié, mais malgré cela Bella se sentait chez elle. Malgré aussi le fait qu'elle étudierait au lycée de Forks. Ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout car elle aurait préféré étudier dans le même lycée que son cousin… et de Paul, mais son père vivant à Forks… **_**Faut que j'arrête d'y penser, je viens à peine d'arriver, se dit-elle ! **_**Détachant sa ceinture, elle sortit de la voiture et s'étira à s'en faire craquer les os. Ce que c'était inconfortable de dormir dans une voiture pendant plusieurs heures. Elle rêvait d'un bon lit. Un lit dans lequel elle pourrait se blottir et y dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Heureusement c'était samedi et le lendemain elle n'avait pas école puisque ce serait donc dimanche. Son estomac se mit à grogner. **_**Faut que je mange, se dit-elle. **_**Elle regarda devant elle, et la maison devant laquelle son père s'était arrêté ne lui disait rien. La porte de la maison en question s'ouvrit, et un garçon en sortit, s'arrêtant sur le perron en bois. Il était grand, les cheveux bruns coupés courts… et musclés.**

« Bella ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Jake ? » s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix de son cousin.

« En chair et en os. » dit-il en descendant les deux marches en bois du perron.

« Où sont passés tes cheveux ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il la prit dans ses bras.

« Où est passé ton look de camionneuse ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Mais je t'emmerde cousin. » répliqua-t-elle sans cacher son amusement.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton répondant, ça fait plaisir. » dit Jake en mettant fin à leur étreinte.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as bouffé ? » demanda-t-elle en constatant la masse de muscle qu'arborait son cousin. « Si jamais tu me dis que tu prends des stéroïdes je te botte le cul comme quand on avait cinq ans. »

« Non je ne me drogue pas, et depuis quand tu me bottes le cul hein ? » s'amusa-t-il. « Si j'ai bonne mémoire, c'est avec Paul que tu te battais. »

« En parlant de Paul, il est où ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Pas encore là, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est allé… chercher Jared. » répondit-il. « Allez viens, tout le monde à hâte de te revoir ou de faire ta connaissance. Tu viens tonton ? »

« J'arrive ! » dit Charlie.

« Ton père est là ? » demanda-t-elle à Jake.

« Non, il va arriver en même temps que les garçons. » lui répondit-il.

**Quand ils mirent un pied dans la maison, ils furent envahis par une délicieuse odeur de viande. Aussitôt, le ventre de Bella se manifesta tandis qu'elle enlevait son trench.**

« Mon Dieu faut que je mange. » couina-t-elle.

« On attend les derniers retardataires et on pourra passer à table. » lui dit une jeune femme, qui avait le côté droit du visage griffé.

« Bell's, je te présente Emily, c'est la cousine de Leah et la propriétaire de cette maison. » dit Jacob.

« Oh, enchanté. Ça sent drôlement bon. » dit Bella.

« Je te remercie. » lui sourit Emily.

_« Bon allez, Jake dégage qu'on puisse prendre notre camionneuse préférée dans les bras. »_

**Bella reconnu cette voix. Bien que le garçon lui ait manqué, elle répliqua :**

« La camionneuse t'emmerde Quil. »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Bella. » ricana Quil.

**Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête malgré une étreinte qu'elle lui rendit. Vint le tour d'Embry, qui lui aussi avait dit bye bye à ses cheveux longs.**

« Elle n'a plus l'air d'une camionneuse pour moi. » dit-il après l'avoir serré dans ses bras.

« Merci Embry, et je vois que toi aussi t'as envoyé tes cheveux en vacances. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Ouais, comment tu me trouves ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, je te vois comme un frère donc je vais simplement dire que t'es bien mieux comme ça. » répondit-elle.

_« Bella ! » _

**Leah Clearwater, son amie d'enfance et aussi la petite amie de Jake, fit son apparition et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.**

« Leah toi aussi t'as coupé tes cheveux ? » s'ahurit Bella tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Oui paix à leur âme. » pouffa Leah.

**Bella ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Bella fut plus que surprise de voir la carrure de Seth, le petit frère de Leah. Il avait prit du muscle, mais il avait aussi grandit.**

« Je suis tombée où là dans la quatrième dimension ? » fit Bella. « Vous avez tous changés, trop même. »

« Attends de voir Paul et Jared. » lui dit Leah.

« Bon, présentez-moi vos copines au lieu de les laisser dans un coin comme si elles étaient punies. » leur dit Bella.

**Elle fit donc la connaissance de Claire, qui sortait avec Quil, d'Angela qui était Embry… Bella fut contente d'apprendre qu'elle était au lycée de Forks.**

« Et voici… » s'apprêta à dire Leah mais Bella lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Kim ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Et oui. » acquiesça la dites Kim. « Salut Bella ! »

« Salut, mais depuis quand tu fais partie de cette bande de tarée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Merci du compliment. » pouffa Quil.

« Elle sort avec Jared. » lui apprit Embry.

« Avec Jared hein ? » la taquina Bella.

« Oh ça va ne commence pas. » rougit Kim.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Seth.

« Ouais, on s'est rencontré y a deux ans avant que je ne reparte à Phoenix. » répondit Bella.

**Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Un drôle de bruit, comme une sorte de jappement, se fit entendre.**

« _ON A FAIM ! »_

**Bella reconnaîtrait cette voix n'importe où. Se ruant à la porte, il était éclairé par les phares de la voiture qui n'étaient toujours pas éteint.**

« PAUL ! » s'écria Bella.

« BELLA ! »

**Elle ne fit même pas attention à son oncle Billy ni à Jared, et elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Sous l'impact du moment, Bella enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Paul, qui la souleva de terre sans mal…**

**Jared poussa la chaise roulante de Billy et entra dans la maison d'Emily. Il fut aidé par Jake…**

« Je n'ai jamais vu Paul se comporter de cette façon avec une fille. » dit Claire. « Même pas avec ses coups d'un soir. »

« C'est différent avec Bella, et c'est aussi la seule personne qui peut lui dire d'aller se faire foutre sans qu'il ne se mette en colère. » avoua Jake, qui s'approcha de Leah pour la prendre dans ses bras.

**Des éclats de rire se firent entendre depuis l'extérieur… Paul avait soulevé de terre sa meilleure amie puis avait tourné sur lui-même, la faisant rire. **

**Les secondes défilèrent, voire des minutes, sans qu'aucun des deux amis ne se détachent l'un de l'autre. Bella avait reposé ses jambes au sol, mais elle n'avait pas décroché ses bras de Paul. Elle les avait glissés autour de sa taille, et elle avait enfouie son visage dans son torse. Il sentait affreusement bon. Mais ça n'allait pas bien dans sa tête ou quoi ? Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de pensée envers son meilleur ami. Quand son estomac lui rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures, Bella se défit des bras de son meilleur ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent…**

**Ce fut comme si la Terre s'arrêtait de tourner. Bella ne su ce que cela signifiait, mais elle ne voyait que Paul. C'est étrange, elle avait l'impression qu'il était… différent. Certes ses cheveux longs n'étaient plus, il était un poil plus grand et plus musclé. **_**Arrête Bella, c'est ton meilleur ami qui est devant toi… **_**Comme si elle venait de se recevoir une claque, elle fit un pas en arrière et feignit un bâillement.**

« Désolé. » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave, t'as fais un long voyage. » dit Paul en souriant légèrement.

_**Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? se demanda-t-il. Je rêve ou je viens de m'imprégner de ma meilleure amie ?**_

_« Oh, vous venez ? On attend plus que vous pour manger ! » les appela Jake._

« Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. » dit Bella en se tenant le ventre.

« Dans ce cas on est deux. » dit Paul en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Bella ? »

« Ouais ? » fit-elle en le regardant.

« Tu m'as manqué, ma p'tite camionneuse. »

**Elle lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes mais se fit un peu mal. Paul éclata de rire avant de la faire basculer sur son épaule.**

« Pose-moi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

« Et si je veux pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Paul, on n'a plus dix ans. Pose-moi par terre. » minauda-t-elle.

**Il ne la déposa à terre qu'une fois entrée dans la maison.**

« Sympa ton colis. » se moqua Quil.

« Quil si tu la ramènes encore une fois je déballe à Claire tout le dossier que j'ai sur toi. » le menaça Bella.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi je peux avoir honte. » balaya Quil.

« Tu veux peut-être que je lui raconte ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis venu pour Noël… » commença à dire Bella alors que Paul venait de la reposer par terre.

« De quoi elle parle ? » demanda Claire.

« De rien du tout. » s'empressa de dire Quil. « T'as gagné Bella, je te laisse tranquille. »

« Non mais je veux savoir. » dit Claire.

« Mais non, c'était rien du tout, je t'assure. » dit le garçon.

« Allez, à table tout le monde ! » leur dit Emily en tapant des mains.

**Bella s'écarta de Paul pour aller embrasser son oncle Billy. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes qui menacer de couler. Elle ne supportait pas de voir et de savoir son oncle dans un fauteuil roulant, paralysé des jambes. Alors que Jake alla placer son père aux côtés de Charlie, Bella leur tourna le dos pour sécher ses larmes. **_**Arrête de pleurer espèce de gourde, pensa-t-elle. **_**Soufflant un bon coup, elle alla s'asseoir et comme par hasard, la seule place de libre était entre Leah et Paul. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'assit à l'unique place… Elle regarda les plats sur la table, et elle eut l'impression d'être à Thanksgiving… sans la dinde bien sûr. Emily avait fait plusieurs rôtis d'agneau.**

« Emily, tu as fais beaucoup de chose. » constata Bella.

« J'adore cuisiner. » répondit Emily. « Et puis, il fallait marquer pour ton retour. »

« Il ne fallait pas te donner tant de mal tu sais ? » lui dit Bella. « Un énorme plat de pâtes en sauce aurait suffit. »

« J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois. » sourit la jeune femme.

**Le repas commença… Bella se servit – en plus d'un bon morceau de viande – des haricots verts et des pommes de terre. Emily avait également fait des féculents pour les garçons en préparant un grand plat de riz. Quand Bella vit qu'aucun des garçons – en dehors de Seth, de son père et de son oncle – ne mangeaient de légumes, ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle souffla d'exaspération et marmonna :**

« Rien n'a changé. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » lui demanda son cousin.

« Je parle du fait que vous ne mangez toujours pas de légumes. » répondit Bella.

« Merci Seigneur ça ne date pas d'hier. » soupira Kim.

« Si tu savais comme on bataille pour leur faire manger le moindre petit légume. » dit Claire.

« Et les pommes de terre c'est quoi ? » fit mine de demander Embry.

« La pomme de terre est un féculent espèce d'abruti. » soupira Angela. « Et les pommes de terre ça se mange avec des légumes. »

« Pas étonnant que vous vous bourrez de frite. » maugréa Kim.

« Seth c'est le plus intelligent de vous tous, il mange ses légumes sans discuter. » dit Leah.

« Merci pour nous. » dit Charlie.

« Je ne parlais pas pour vous Charlie. » s'excusa Leah.

« On peut parler d'autre chose que de nos carcasses qui ne mangent pas de légumes ? » proposa Quil.

« Toi la dinde de Noël la ramène pas. » se moqua Jake.

« Hey ! » s'écria Quil.

« Pourquoi il t'appelle comme ça ? » demanda Claire, piqué au vif de la curiosité.

« Oh pour rien ! » répondit Quil.

« On a les photos qui prouvent le contraire. » pouffa Jared.

« Allez dis-moi, s'il te plaît. » le supplia Claire.

« Non, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule après. » réfuta Quil.

« Ah ça c'est sûr. » dirent Jake et Embry de concert.

**Bella mangeait tranquillement, préférant calmer son estomac tout en regardant les autres se quereller. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce Noël où Quil avait voulu imiter le personnage d'une de ses séries préférées. Une énorme crise de fou rire s'en était suivit, et Quil avait été mitraillé de photo… Des photos que Leah gardaient précieusement.**

« Parlons d'autre chose. » décida Quil. « Tiens Bella, t'as brisé combien de cœurs à Phoenix. »

« Avec son look de garçon manqué c'est plutôt des os qu'elle a dû brisés. » dit Jared.

« Je ne brise pas les os, je donne des gifles. » dit Bella.

« Bella, tu t'es battu ? » voulut savoir Charlie, pas très ravi de cette nouvelle.

« Plus ou moins. » répondit-elle.

« Bella. » fit Charlie.

« Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si on me cherche. Cette sale garce m'a piqué une photo de Leah et moi, et elle a traité Leah de sale indienne. » se défendit Bella.

« Je peux savoir ce que t'as fais ? » demanda Charlie.

« J'ai récupéré la photo après lui avoir tordu le poignet, en lui disant bien que je lui ferais avaler ses talons aiguilles si jamais elle insultait ma famille une fois de plus, et que j'étais moi aussi à moitié _indienne_, comme elle le disait si bien. » expliqua Bella. « Ensuite, j'ai tourné les talons, et elle m'a traité de salope. »

« Oh merde ! » s'étrangla Paul.

« Je me suis retourné et je lui ai mis une gifle si forte qu'elle serait tombée les quatre fers à l'air si ses copines siliconées ne l'avaient pas empêché de tomber. » termina Bella. « Plus personne ne m'a fait chier après ça. »

« Et euh, ça remonte à quand ? » demanda Embry.

« Au mois dernier. » répondit Bella.

**Elle avait répondu avec une telle nonchalance que les garçons faillirent éclater de rire. **

« Bella, essaye de ne pas te battre dans ton nouveau lycée, d'accord ? » voulu Charlie.

« Je ferais un effort. » lui promit Bella.

« Avec Jessica et Lauren, ce n'est pas gagné Shérif. » dit Angela avant de s'adresser à Bella : « Un petit conseil, évide ces deux-là comme la peste. »

« Si elles veulent se retrouver avec le nez cassé c'est leur problème. » dit simplement Bella.

« Vaut mieux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on est tombé sur elle. » dit Leah, avant d'étouffer un rire.

« Il s'est passé quoi ? » demanda Bella. « Allez dites-moi vous avez éveillé ma curiosité. »

« Disons que, elles ont faillit se retrouver à l'hôpital. Elles ont draguées Jake et Paul. » lui expliqua Leah. « J'ai failli leur en mettre une mais Jake m'en a empêché. »

« Et on sait tous ici que tu y tiens à ton Paul d'amour. » dit Quil un sourire en coin à l'attention de Bella..

« La ferme Mister Bean ! » répliqua-t-elle.

**Paul, qui était en train de boire, failli s'étouffer… Toutes les personnes au courant de la référence éclatèrent de rire, sauf Quil qui regardait Bella comme s'il allait l'étrangler.**

« Bella t'avais juré… » se plaignit-il.

« Tu m'as cherché, tu m'as trouvé. » répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est quoi cette histoire de quoi elle… » avait commencé à dire Claire avant de s'interrompre, plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

**Angela et Kim finirent par comprendre à leur tour.**

« Oh Mon Dieu ! » dirent-elles.

« Quil t'as pas fais ça ? » demanda Claire qui se retenait de rire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » éluda Quil.

« Arrête, je te connais par cœur je sais que t'adore Mr Bean… T'as pas osé te mettre une dinde sur la tête ? » dit-elle.

« J'avais treize ans. » s'écria-t-il avant de dire : « Merci Bella, vraiment. »

« Je t'en prie mon chou. » sourit Bella.

**Le repas dura encore une heure où les rires fusèrent. Quil faisait la tête, alors au moment de débarrasser, Bella s'était approché de son ami et lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :**

« Je te ferais une tarte aux pommes pour me faire pardonner. »

**Un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur le visage de Quil.**

« Hey nous aussi on en veut. » dit Jared.

« Comment il a fait pour entendre ? » s'alarma Bella en se redressant.

« Ils entendent tout quand ça concerne la bouffe. » l'informa Kim.

**Bella eut un petit rire avant d'aider les filles à débarrasser et nettoyer la table. Elle voulut aider Emily à faire la vaisselle, mais le bâillement qu'elle laissa échapper en disait long… **

« Je crois que Bella a sommeil. » dit Paul.

« Avec le voyage qu'elle a fait ce n'est pas étonnant. » dit Leah.

« Mais non je vais bien… » assura Bella avant de bâiller à nouveau.

« Allez Bella en voiture, on rentre à la maison. » dit Charlie.

« On se verra demain cousine, ne t'en fais pas. » la rassura Jake.

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle.

**Remettant son trench tout en bâillant de plus belle, Bella luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Soudain, elle se sentit soulever du sol, ce qui la fit pousser un cri de stupeur.**

« Paul je sais marcher. » martela-t-elle.

« Ouais t'es tellement crevée que tu risquerais de te casser la gueule avant même d'atteindre la voiture. » s'amusa-t-il. « Allez, dis au revoir à tout le monde. »

« Au revoir tout le monde ! » dit-elle en secouant la main.

**Une main dont elle se servit pour lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.**

**Assise dans la voiture, Bella regardait Paul, qui s'était accroupi après l'avoir attaché de la ceinture de sécurité.**

« Bienvenue chez toi ma Bella. » lui dit-il d'une voix… étonnement douce.

« Tu m'as manqué Paul. » lui dit-elle. « Je suis contente de retrouver mon meilleur ami. »

« Moi aussi je suis content. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Charlie arriva. Paul se releva et déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella.**

« Bonne nuit ma camionneuse. » dit-il un sourire en coin.

« T'as de la chance que je sois fatigué. » souffla-t-elle.

« Bonne nuit Shérif ! » dit Paul avant de fermer la portière.

**Bella s'endormit dès que son père démarra…**

**Paul regarda la voiture s'éloigner depuis la porte d'entrée… Mince, il s'était imprégné de sa meilleure amie…**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict après ce 1er chapitre ? Je répondrais à vos commentaires pour ceux qui ont des comptes FF, pour les autres je tenterais de vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre.

Je vous demande de vous armer de patience. J'ai beaucoup d'écrit en cours et j'alterne donc entre plusieurs univers. Pour savoir où j'en suis, il vous suffit de me rejoindre sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat, nous nous amuserons bien et vous pourrez suivre en temps et en heure l'avancée de mes écrits !

Merci à vous et à bientôt !

Aurélie !


	3. L'imprégnation de Paul

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Je vous remercie d'avoir été aussi nombreux à réagir sur le premier chapitre et d'avoir autant aimé. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'envie de vous écrire un chapitre qui, je l'espère sera aussi bon que le précédent. Un chapitre exclusivement consacré à Paul !

Bonne lecture à vous !

**Les couples Quileute de l'O.S :**

**Bella – Edward puis Bella – Paul / Jake – Leah / Quil – Claire (Qui a 17 ans et non 5) / Jared – Kim / Embry – Angela / Sam – Emily. Paul n'aura que des aventures mais arrêtera dès le moment où il s'imprègne de Bella…**

* * *

_**La Push !**_

**Il avait été tellement impatient de la revoir. Deux ans sans revoir sa meilleure amie, c'était long. Trop long pour Paul, qui était amoureux de Bella Swan depuis leur première rencontre. Il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire, de peur de briser leur amitié, ou de casser quelque chose et que plus rien ne soit comme avant entre eux. Alors il avait préféré se taire. La revoir, la tenir dans ses bras, sentir son parfum… Tout ça en une seule fois avait été l'apothéose de sa journée difficile… jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde dans les yeux et qu'il s'en imprègne. Il était dans une galère… dans une merde noire ! Il connaissait le caractère de Bella et si elle savait que… elle pèterait les plombs…**

**Il regarda la voiture du shérif s'éloigner avec Bella à l'intérieur.**

« Je suis dans la merde ! » dit-il à voix haute.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Jared.

« Je me suis imprégné de Bella ! » répondit Paul.

« Hein ? »

**Ce n'était pas que la voix de Jared, mais celle de tous les loups, qui sortirent sur le perron.**

« Tu t'es imprégné de ta meilleure amie ? » répéta Quil, incrédule.

« Je l'ai pas fais exprès. » s'enquit de dire Paul. « Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et là… pouf, c'est comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle ! »

« En même temps il n'y a toujours eu qu'elle ! » le charria Jake.

« Oh la ferme Jacob ! » gronda Paul.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien lui dire, pas maintenant. Elle ne sait rien de notre secret et même si elle est à moitié Quileute, j'ai peur de sa réaction. » avoua Paul.

« Tu dois en parler à Charlie ! » intervint Billy.

« Je le ferais, mais qu'aucun de vous ne dise quoi que ce soit à Bella, s'il vous plaît ! » leur dit Paul.

« T'inquiète mais, si je peux te donner un conseil, je n'attendrais pas trop longtemps ! » lui dit Sam.

« Ouais, je sais ! » souffla Paul. « Allez, je me rentre. Je dois emmener ma mère à Forks ! »

**Une fois hors du sentier de la maison d'Emily, Paul se mit à courir jusqu'à chez lui, où il vivait seul avec sa mère. Cette dernière, qui s'apprêtait à prendre son service de nuit à l'hôpital de Forks, remarqua l'air contrarié de son garçon.**

« Que t'arrive-t-il mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tes retrouvailles avec Bella ne se sont pas bien passées ? »

« Si, très bien mais… il y a eu un petit incident et, j'ignore comment je vais l'annoncer à Bella ! » répondit Paul.

« Explique ! » lui dit sa mère.

« Je t'expliquerais tout dans la voiture. Allez, tu vas être en retard sinon ! » dit Paul.

« Ça va, le Docteur Cullen ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur si j'ai quelques minutes de retard ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Ouais me parle pas de cette sangsue tu seras sympa ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Je te taquine, il ne rentre que dans une semaine avec sa famille ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Tu parles d'une joie ! » marmonna-t-il.

**Il attrapa sa veste en cuir, qu'il passa sur le dos avant de sortir de chez lui, suivit de sa mère. Il monta dans une voiture, une Chevrolet Mustang de 1980, qui fonctionnait parfaitement et qui passait bien les années. Paul, qui était au volant, resta silencieux durant une bonne partie du trajet, jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui demande :**

« Tu vas me dire enfin ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je me suis imprégné de Bella ! » répondit-il sans quitter la route.

« Oh ! » fit sa mère.

« Ouais, _oh _! » acquiesça-t-il.

« Mais, c'est une bonne chose, non ? Je veux dire, tu l'aimes depuis que t'as onze ans. » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais que les garçons le savent dû à notre connexion psychique, mais comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens pour Bella ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Je suis ta mère, et une mère ça voit et ça sait des choses ! » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « Et puis, je te connais par cœur, et je vois bien la tête que tu fais quand tu parles d'elle. »

« Et j'ai quelle tête, quand je parle d'elle ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Tu as le même regard qu'avait ton père quand il me regardait ! » répondit-elle.

**Paul ne su quoi répondre à cela. Lui aussi, il se souvenait de la façon dont son père regardait sa mère, avant qu'il ne décède. Bon, contrairement à lui, son père ne s'était jamais transformé car les vampires n'étaient pas dans les environs à ce moment-là, mais l'amour que son père avait porté à sa mère était tout aussi fort que si l'imprégnation en avait été la cause.**

« Je sais ce que tu penses. » dit sa mère. « Tu as peur pour votre amitié, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille de moi seulement comme ami. » dit Paul. « Oui c'est ma meilleure amie, mais je l'aime, je veux faire ma vie avec elle et je le sais depuis que je la connais. Aucune des filles avec qui j'ai pu avoir des aventures ne m'ont jamais fait oublié et ressentir ce que je ressens pour Bella. »

« T'as essayé de l'oublier ? » s'effara sa mère.

« Oui, j'ai couché avec toutes ces filles pour tenter… de faire disparaître l'amour que j'ai pour Bella, mais ça n'a pas marché. » admit Paul. « Je suis vraiment dans la merde ! »

« Ne dis pas ça, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle va te dire ! » dit sa mère.

« Je dois en parler avec son père avant, il pourra peut-être me conseiller ! » dit-il avant de souffler.

**Il se concentra davantage sur la route et ne dit plus mot jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare devant les urgences de l'hôpital de Forks, où sa mère y était infirmière depuis vingt-cinq ans. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui dit d'être prudent sur la route car ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou qu'il ne devait pas faire attention en voiture, puis pénétra dans l'hôpital pour commencer son service de nuit.**

**Paul quitta le parking de l'hôpital, et il se retrouva devant la maison du shérif Swan. Coupant le moteur, éteignant les phares, il souffla et réfléchit longuement. S'il devait parler au shérif Swan, c'était ce soir. De toute façon, il était devant sa maison alors, autant en finir. Il prit son téléphone en main et composa le numéro.**

« Allô Chef, c'est Paul, il faut que je vous parle. Je suis devant chez vous ! »

**Deux minutes plus tard, Paul était devant le Shérif, sur le perron de la demeure.**

« Je t'écoute Paul, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire qui ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? » voulut savoir Charlie.

« Vous promettez de ne pas me tirer dessus avec votre arme ? » quémanda Paul.

« Je te connais depuis que t'es gosse, Paul. » lui rappela Charlie. « Si je t'ai pas tiré dessus avec toutes les conneries que t'as faite… »

« Ouais, euh, mais là c'est différent. » dit Paul. « Vous êtes sûr que Bella dort ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à vous dire ! »

« Elle s'est endormi comme une masse y a plus d'une heure. » dit Charlie. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je me suis imprégné de Bella ! » avoua Paul.

**Charlie ne réagit pas, ou du moins pas en parole. Il resta adossé contre la barrière blanche de son perron, et croisa les bras.**

« Vous ne dites rien. » remarqua Paul en angoissant. « Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas surpris que tu te sois imprégné de ma fille ! » dit Charlie.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Paul.

« J'ai vu la façon dont tu as regardé Bella toute la soirée, tu étais différent de d'habitude. » lui expliqua Charlie. « Bien sûr, comme tout le monde je sais que t'es amoureux d'elle, mais je me suis douté de ton imprégnation au moment même où tu l'as prise dans tes bras avant qu'on ne parte ! »

« Oh, vous avez remarqué ça ? » déglutit Paul.

« Hey, je ne vais pas te jeter la pierre, d'accord ? » le rassura Charlie avant de lui dire : « Si tu veux ma fille, Paul, il faut la mériter, et il faut surtout que t'arrête d'aller voir à droite à gauche. On s'est comprit ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » acquiesça Paul.

« C'est bon, détends-toi va, on dirait que tu vas te faire dessus ! » s'amusa Charlie.

**Paul se détendit, et il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il respira un bon coup puis s'assit sur les marches du perron avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Il se massa les tempes. Charlie vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.**

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda Charlie.

« Honnêtement ? » dit Paul. « Je n'en sais rien ! »

« Il va bien falloir que tu le lui dises tôt ou tard ! » dit Charlie.

« Ouais, mais je préfèrerais d'abord qu'elle sache que les légendes sont vraies, et ce que nous sommes ! » dit Paul.

« Je parlerais à Billy demain, pour organiser un feu de camp et raconter les légendes ! » proposa Charlie.

« Je le ferais demain ! » dit Paul.

« Comme tu veux ! » dit Charlie. « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu as l'air exténué ! »

« Je sais déjà que je ne vais pas beaucoup dormir ! » souffla le loup.

« Allez, prends ton mal en patience, tout se passera bien ! » lui assura Charlie.

**Paul finit par remonter dans sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il était plus de minuit quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup. Son réveil sonna à cinq heures du matin comme chaque matin. Il ne fit aucun détour par la salle de bain et remonta dans la voiture de sa mère pour aller la lui déposer sur le parking de l'hôpital… comme chaque matin.**

« Paul ? » s'étonna sa mère alors qu'il mettait un pied aux urgences. « Mais, tu es là bien tôt ! »

« Ouais, j'ai conduis plus vite que d'habitude ! » dit-il avant de lâcher un bâillement.

« Combien d'heures as-tu dormi ? » demanda-t-elle en s'emparant de ses clés.

« Pas assez ! » répondit-il. « Bon, faut que j'y aille, je dois passer voir les Anciens ! »

« Sois… »

« Prudent oui je sais. » la coupa-t-il. « Je suis aussi prudent sur mes quatre pattes que sur mes deux jambes, maman ! »

« File, t'as des choses importantes à faire ! » lui ordonna-t-elle.

**Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, puis, quitta l'hôpital. L'aube se levait à peine quand Paul pénétra dans la forêt, mais étrangement, il fit un détour par la maison des Swan. Il resta tapi, là entre les arbres, et à sa grande surprise, Bella était réveillée. Elle prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Etrange… Il resta là à la regarder mais… un grognement qui provenait de derrière lui attira son attention. C'était Embry et Quil sous leur forme de loup.**

« Ça va, j'arrive ! » leur dit-il.

**Il regarda une nouvelle fois en direction de Bella, puis, tournant les talons, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la forêt et se mit à courir tout en ôtant ses vêtements un à un avant de laisser sa seconde peau éclater. Il recueillit ses vêtements dans sa gueule et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il était suivit de Quil et Embry, qui eux, rentraient de patrouille. Paul rentra chez lui et se retransforma sur le seuil de la porte qui se trouvait à l'arrière, donnant accès à la buanderie. Il grimpa les escaliers en toute hâte et se faufila sous la douche. Il devait parler à Billy et aux Anciens afin d'organiser un feu de camp. Bella devait réentendre les légendes de leur tribu et apprendre la vérité… ou du moins une partie de la vérité. Il n'était pas question pour Paul qu'il avoue à la jeune fille son imprégnation. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.**

**Vêtu d'un short, d'un débardeur et d'une paire de basket, Paul avait préféré marcher plutôt que de se transformer pour rejoindre la maison des Black. C'est Leah qui lui ouvrit la porte, et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de brioche et de bacon grillé s'insinua dans les narines de Paul.**

« Assieds-toi mon garçon ! » l'invita Billy.

**Il prit place sur une chaise. Il était entouré de deux des membres du Conseil des Anciens. Billy Black, le père de Jacob et donc le frère de Charlie, et aussi Harry Clearwater, le père de Seth et Leah.**

« Comment tu vas, mon garçon ? » demanda Billy.

« Oh, bien, enfin je crois ! » répondit Paul.

« Tiens, ça va te donner des forces ! » lui dit Leah en lui servant une pleine assiette de bacon grillé.

« Merci Leah ! » lui dit-il.

« Tu as parlé à Charlie, au sujet de ton imprégnation sur Bella ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Ouais, et il la prit plutôt bien. » répondit Paul. « Il m'a aussi dit que ça ne l'étonnait pas que je me sois imprégné d'elle ! »

« C'est une bonne chose qu'il l'ait prit de cette façon ! » dit Billy.

« Alors mon garçon, quand comptes-tu dire à Bella qu'elle est ton âme-sœur ? » demanda Harry.

« Si je vous dis que je n'en ai pas l'intention ? » dit Paul.

« Comment ? Tu ne vas rien lui dire ? » intervint Jake.

« Comprends-moi Jacob, je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. » expliqua Paul. « Je l'aime plus que tout, mais elle ne sait rien de ce que nous sommes, et elle ne sait rien de l'imprégnation. »

« C'est une Quileute elle comprendra ce que nous sommes si on le lui dit. » lui assura Jacob.

« Je lui parlerais de l'imprégnation si je n'ai pas le choix, mais pas pour l'instant. » dit Paul.

« Que comptes-tu fais alors ? » demanda Billy.

« Organiser un feu de camp, pour raconter les légendes et mettre Bella au courant qu'elles sont réelles. » répondit Paul.

« Et ensuite tu lui diras pour l'imprégnation ! » martela Jacob.

« Pas question ! » répliqua Paul en se levant de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi ? » claqua Jake. « T'as peur de quoi ? »

« Non mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu crois que je peux lui dire que je l'aime alors que ces deux dernières années j'ai pas arrêté d'aller voir à droite à gauche ? » rétorqua Paul. « Même si ce n'était que du sexe, tu crois que Bella le prendrait bien ? »

« Elle sait déjà que t'es un… que _t'étais_ un coureur de jupon ! » dit Jacob.

« Et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas lui dire ce que je ressens. » dit Paul.

« Elle pourrait devenir l'une des nôtres, comme Leah ! » exposa Jake.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. » réfuta Paul.

« Et pourquoi pas, hein ? Après tout elle est Quileute ! » poursuivit Jake.

« A moitié ! » lui rappela Paul.

« Embry aussi n'est qu'à moitié Quileute, et c'est l'un des nôtres. » dit Jake. « Bella a dans ses veines le sang des Black, et à force de côtoyer les Cullen au lycée, le gêne pourrait très bien se déclencher ! »

« Elle ne se transformera pas ! » dit Paul.

« Et moi je te dis qu'il y a quatre-vingt pourcent de chance qu'elle devienne un loup. Depuis que Leah a muté pour la première fois, alors qu'aucune fille n'avaient jamais été un loup, je me méfie. Bella est ma cousine, elle est de ma famille et le même sang coule dans nos veines, alors rappelle-toi bien ce que je te dis Paul, Bella deviendra l'une des nôtres à part entière. » dit Jacob. « Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu t'en mordras les doigts ! »

**Seul, assis sur un rocher en haut des falaises une heure plus tard, Paul repensa à son face à face avec Jacob. Si Bella devenait un loup-garou, elle saurait pour l'imprégnation, mais elle saurait et elle verrait grâce au lien psychique, toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire. Elle savait certaines choses mais elle ne les connaissait pas toutes. Comme par exemple le fait qu'il couchait avec des filles dans l'unique but de l'oublier **_**elle**_**. Comment le prendrait-elle ça ? Sûrement pas très bien. **

**Que pouvait-il bien faire ?**

**Le lendemain, Bella ferait sa rentrée au lycée de Forks. Dans ce lycée où les Cullen seraient… Et si Jake disait vrai ? Si le côté Quileute de Bella s'amplifiait à force de côtoyer les Cullen ?**

* * *

Alors, quel est votre verdict ? J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, après cette longue attente.

A très vite, Aurélie !


	4. Nouveau lycée

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Ouh que je suis vilaine de vous avoir autant fait attendre, mais je ne peux faire autrement car je n'ai pas de chapitres de prêt à l'avance, et j'ai beaucoup de fictions en cours. J'espère que vous serez patient...

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve tout en bas !

**Les couples Quileute de l'O.S :**

**Bella – Edward puis Bella – Paul / Jake – Leah / Quil – Claire (Qui a 17 ans et non 5) / Jared – Kim / Embry – Angela / Sam – Emily. Paul n'aura que des aventures mais arrêtera dès le moment où il s'imprègne de Bella…**

* * *

_**Forks !**_

**Quand son réveil la tira de son sommeil, Bella émit un grognement frustré. Sa main émergea de sous la couverture, et s'abattit sur l'appareil, qui cessa d'émettre ce son strident et désagréable. Les cheveux en bataille, Bella sortit de son lit, bâillant de longues secondes, puis, alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle se glissa sous le jet, mais ne réussit pas à étouffer un nouveau bâillement. Elle n'était à Forks que depuis deux jours, et la fatigue se faisait encore ressentir malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette fatigue l'avait empêché de passer la journée de la veille à La Push, avec son cousin, son meilleur ami et tous les autres. Elle était restée chez elle à traîner et à dormi. Foutu décalage horaire... En plus, elle devait commencer les cours dans son nouveau lycée. Elle arrivait en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Grâce à Angela, elle rattraperait son retard facilement, mais le regard des autres lui faisait… un peu peur. Après tout, elle était la fille du shérif.**

**Sortant de la douche, un peu plus réveillée, Bella s'enroula dans une serviette et retourna dans sa chambre, en se séchant les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, ni les pas qui montaient dans les escaliers. Deux petits **_**toc toc**_** contre l'encadrement de la porte firent sortir Bella de ses pensées – quel quelles soient – Elle se retourna et vit Angela.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle.

« Salut, comment t'es entrée ? » demanda Bella.

« Ton père m'a ouvert, il vient de partir au travail. » répondit Angela. « Besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? » arqua Bella.

« Tu ne m'as l'air très en forme. » lui fit remarquer Angela.

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Un petit peu ! » dit Angela. « T'as déjeunée ? »

« Non, pas encore ! » avoua Bella.

« On a largement le temps avant le début des cours. » dit Angela. « Je vais m'occuper du p'tit déj' ! »

« Merci ! » lui dit Bella en souriant.

**Angela lui répondit d'un clin avant de sortir de la chambre. Bella referma la porte et se prépara. D'un rapide coup de fer à lisser, elle se coiffa et s'attacha les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, laissant deux longues mèches dépasser et encadrer son visage. Enfilant un jean noir, un fin débardeur et un pull fin moulant par-dessus, Bella enfila une paire de bottines plates mais pas trop. Se maquillant légèrement – surtout pour cacher les petites cernes sous les yeux – Bella attrapa son sac qu'elle avait préparé la veille, et descendit à la cuisine retrouver Angela, où une délicieuse odeur de bacon grillé en sortit. Quand Bella vit sur la table une pleine assiette de bacon et d'œuf brouillés, elle regarda son amie et dit :**

« Merci mais, c'était pas la peine d'en faire autant tu sais ! »

« Désolé, mais quand je fais le petit-déjeuner pour quelqu'un d'autre en général c'est pour Embry, et il mange comme un ogre. » dit Angela.

« Ces hommes ! » soupira Bella en s'asseyant à table.

« Ouais ! » acquiesça Angela.

**Bella piqua sa fourchette dans un morceau de bacon et le porta à sa bouche. Aussitôt, son ventre se calma un petit peu, puis complètement à mesure que Bella mangeait.**

« Merci, je mourrais de faim. » avoua Bella.

« Y a pas de quoi. » s'amusa Angela. « La bouffe du lycée n'est pas aussi bonne mais… ça peut passer ! »

« En parlant du lycée, dis-moi, il faut que je me méfie de qui en particulier ? » demanda Bella.

« Hum, et bien déjà je te dirais d'éviter Mike Newton comme la peste. » répondit Angela. « Il va… essayer de te draguer. »

« Oh ho, ça sent le boulet à plein nez. » dit Bella.

« Et méfie-toi de Lauren et Jessica. » poursuivit Angela. « Quand elles vont savoir qui tu es elles vont… disons qu'elles voudront être tes supers amies pour approcher Jake et les autres. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » pouffa Bella.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu samedi, tu as un caractère bien trempé, et ça ne devait pas être triste de voir ces deux pestes tenter d'être ton amie. » avoua Angela.

« J'ai hâte de les voir essayer. » dit Bella, en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

**Vidant un verre de jus d'orange, Bella mit toute la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Attrapant son sac, elle suivit Angela à l'extérieur. Verrouillant la porte, son sac sur l'épaule, Bella se glissa sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Angela, qui mit le contact et fit route jusqu'au lycée… dont le parking commençait à se remplir au fur et à mesure.**

« J'ai une envie de meurtre et pourtant je connais personne. » dit Bella.

« Bienvenue au lycée de Forks ! » dit simplement Angela.

**Sortant de la voiture, Bella fit comme si elle n'avait pas vu les regards se braquer sur elle. Quand Angela fut à côté d'elle, la jeune fille dit :**

« J'aurais dû venir avec une pancarte autour de moi, avec écrit dessus : _'Fille du shérif, qui tuera quiconque osera s'approcher trop d'elle' _! »

« C'est une idée. » acquiesça Angela.

« Elle va être longue cette journée. » soupira Bella.

« T'inquiète pas, je resterais avec toi ! » lui dit Angela.

« Ouais, sinon je risque de laisser traîner quelques baffes derrière mon passage. » grinça Bella.

**Bras dessus bras dessous, Angela tira Bella jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'elles grimpèrent activement. Angela conduisit Bella à l'accueil, afin que celle-ci récupère son emploi du temps, puis, trouvèrent le casier qui était accordé à la nouvelle venue.**

« Je crois que j'aurais dû demander à mon père de m'inscrire au lycée de la réserve. » dit Bella, qui rangeait quelques affaires dans son casier.

« Oh, t'aurais pas été dépaysé. » la rassura Angela, qui regardait l'emploi du temps de Bella.

« Comment ça ? » demanda celle-ci.

« Et bien, d'après les garçons ils ont leur propre Jessica et Lauren mais en version métisse ! » répondit Angela. « Oh c'est génial, on a plusieurs cours ensemble, et on commence par Littérature. »

« Qui se charge de mettre des claques au lycée de la réserve ? » voulut savoir Bella.

**Angela leva la tête de l'emploi du temps et dit, d'un ton tout à fait neutre :**

« Leah ! »

« Ouais, le contraire m'aurait étonné. » sourit Bella.

« Quoi que, Kim a mit une gifle magistrale à l'ex de Jared. » se souvint Angela.

« Va falloir que tu me racontes ça ! » sautilla Bella en fermant son casier.

« J'ai tout un tas de petites histoires pour le déjeuner. » dit Angela.

**La sonnerie retentit, et les deux jeunes filles allèrent à leur premier cours, celui de littérature. En entrant dans la pièce, le professeur n'était pas encore là, mais les élèves étaient soit assis à leur place, soit assis sur les tables, soit debout et à discuter. Angela, ne lâchant pas Bella, la tira jusqu'à sa place au premier rang. Deux tables de deux places étaient côte à côte. Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur l'une et sortirent leurs affaires, puis, attendirent. Angela sortit son téléphone, envoyant un message à Embry. Bella en envoya un à Paul, lui disant :**

'_**Hey you, sorry for yesterday but i was weary **_**(Salut toi, désolé pour hier mais j'étais épuisée)**

**La réponse de Paul ne tarda pas.**

"_**Don't worry, we'll catch up !" **_**(Ne t'en fais pas, on se rattrapera)**

'_**No problem. **__**Call U later !' (**_**Pas de problème. Je t'appelle plus tard)**

**Bella reçut sa réponse, et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son jean en le mettant sur vibreur. Angela fit de même, quand deux filles se plantèrent devant leur table.**

« Qui t'a dit de t'installer là ? » demanda l'une d'elle en regardant Bella. « Lève-toi de là, y a plein d'autres places, avec les loosers au fond de la salle ! »

« C'est à moi qu'elle est en train de donner un ordre ? » dit Bella à Angela.

« J'en ai bien peur. » dit Angela, qui regarda la fille. « Lauren, Jessica, bonjour à vous aussi. Je vous présente Bella, ma nouvelle amie et accessoirement la fille du _shérif _! »

**Elle avait bien insisté sur le mot **_**shérif**_**. **

« Et ça lui donne le droit de s'asseoir avec notre bande ? » claqua Jessica.

« La ferme Jessica, je ne fais pas partie de votre bande de poupées superficielles. » répliqua Angela.

« Et je pose mon cul où je veux, alors la prochaine qui essaie de me donner un ordre, elle va se retrouver à l'infirmerie avec le nez cassé et un joli œil au beurre noir. » rétorqua Bella.

**Le professeur, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, entra dans la salle de classe.**

« Jeunes gens asseyez-vous à vos places ! » leur intima-t-il.

**Les chaises raclèrent le sol, et les élèves s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Hargneuses de s'être faites rembarrés par la nouvelle, celle qui prétendait être la fille du shérif, Jessica et Lauren prirent leur place… à la table à côté de celle d'Angela et Bella. Cette dernière sentit, pendant tout le cours, la brûlure de leur regard sur elle. C'était comme des piqures de moustiques. Esquissant un sourire en plein milieu du cours, Bella se coupa de tout et se concentra sur une de ses matières favorites, et écouta le professeur parler de Shakespeare.**

**Deux heures et quelques prises de note plus tard, Bella était à son cours de sport. Ayant passée ses étés avec Jake et les garçons, Bella avait été initié au sport comme il se devait… Ce matin-là, volley-ball pour les filles, et basket pour les garçons. Bella était ravie car en face d'elle, dans l'équipe adverse, il y avait Jessica et Lauren… qui se retrouvèrent – à la fin du cours – avec de grosses marques rouges sur les cuisses et les poignets très… irrités. Bella sortit de ce cours avec le sourire.**

« Désolé, j'ai été entraîné par des mecs. Je ne connais pas ma force. » avait-elle prétendue à l'entraîneur.

**Ce qui était, bien entendu, un mensonge.**

_**Réfectoire !**_

**A la pause déjeunée, Bella et Angela, leur plateau de nourriture sur la table, mangèrent tout en discutant et riant.**

« Pour un premier jour tu m'as… épaté. » avoua Angela.

« Il faut dire que ces deux énergumènes m'ont tendus la perche. » dit Bella.

« Et t'as encore rien vu. » dit Angela. « Tiens les voilà ! »

**En effet, les deux filles s'assirent à leur table, en déposant sans ménagement leur plateau de nourriture sur la table. Elles étaient suivies de trois garçons. L'un blond à la bouille de bébé, l'autre à la peau foncé et les cheveux blonds, et le dernier aux traits asiatiques.**

« Quelle classe. » dit Bella.

« Oh toi la ferme. » claqua Lauren. « C'est de ta faute tout ça. »

« Désolé, la prochaine fois je dirais à mon cousin de m'apprendre la danse classique. » minauda Bella. « Ah non pardon, ça c'est un truc de barbie dans votre genre. »

« T'es vraiment la fille du shérif ? » demanda le garçon blond.

« Non Mike, elle porte ce nom complètement par hasard. » intervint Angela. « A ton avis crétin ? »

« Salut, je m'appelle Eric. » dit le garçon asiatique.

« Et moi Tyler. » dit le garçon à la peau foncé.

« Salut, moi c'est Bella. » se présenta-t-elle.

« Donc, tu es la fille du shérif. » dit Mike.

« C'est ça ! » acquiesça Bella. « Je croyais que dans une petite ville comme Forks, tout se savait ! »

« Oh ils savent qui tu es, ils veulent juste faire la conversation ! » lui dit Angela.

« Et… d'où vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Tyler.

**Angela regarda Bella, et lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de répondre :**

« Son cousin est le meilleur ami de mon copain ! »

« Jacob Black ? » hoqueta Jessica.

« T'es sa cousine ? » demanda Lauren.

« Ouais ! » répondit simplement Bella, en croquant dans son hamburger.

« Ecoute, on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, et si… on faisait la paix ? » dit Lauren tout sourire.

**Bella faillit s'étouffer. Elle avala de travers et toussa fortement, réprimant une énorme envie de rire. Buvant de l'eau, elle reprit son souffle, grâce aux petites tapes dans le dos d'Angela, qui avait autant envie de rire que Bella. Brassant de l'air avec ses mains, Bella se mit à rire, suivit d'Angela. Incrédule, la tablée les regardait comme si elles avaient perdus l'esprit.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous fais rire comme ça ? » demanda Jessica.

« Vous ! » répondit Bella en se calmant. « Je vous trouve assez faux-cul ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » s'effara Lauren.

« Tu veux être mon amie quand t'as su qui était mon cousin. La belle affaire. » dit Bella. « Ecoutez-moi bien, toutes les deux, Jacob est en couple, et si l'une de vous s'amuse à vouloir le briser, c'est moi qui vous brise, et ne pensez même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit avec les potentiels célibataires de _MA _bande. Vous n'êtes que des filles superficielles qui ne pensent qu'aux mecs, mais vous savez quoi ? Vous vous comportez comme des salopes que les mecs s'envoient juste pour le fun, sans aucun sentiment, et qu'ils trouveront toujours pathétique. Grandissez et arrêtez de vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, vous finirez par le regretter tôt ou tard ! »

**Elle prit son plateau, son sac, et alla poser son plateau près des cuisines avant de sortir du réfectoire. Angela, elle, arborait un énorme sourire.**

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? » gronda Jessica.

« Parce qu'elle vous a remit à votre place. » sourit Angela.

« Et ça te fait plaisir ? » dit Lauren, choquée.

« Je suis au bord de l'extase, mais y a que mon mec qui peut me le faire atteindre pleinement ! » rétorqua Angela en se levant. « Bon appétit ! »

**Elle alla déposer son plateau et rejoignit Bella, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Elle la trouva assise sur les marches du parking.**

« Tu sais quoi ? » dit Angela en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Tu viens de rendre l'année super intéressante ! »

« J'ai horreur de ce genre de fille. » soupira Bella. « Je vais… mettre des claques dans mon sillage, je le sens. »

« Elles l'auront pas volés, crois-moi. » lui assura Angela.

« Je vais être la pointée du doigt du lycée. » couina Bella.

« Mais non, tout le monde va t'aimer parce que tu as _enfin _fait ce que personne avant toi, et à part Leah, n'a jamais fait : Remettre ces deux garces à leur place ! » dit Angela.

« Tu crois ? » dit Bella.

« J'en suis sûre et certaine ! » dit Angela.

« J'ai besoin de voir mon meilleur ami. » dit Bella.

« Tiens donc ? » arqua Angela, qui était au courant pour l'imprégnation.

« Ouais, il est… très doué pour me dire ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre ! » expliqua Bella.

**Quand la sonnerie pour la reprise des cours retentit, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent en classe.**

_**La Push !**_

**Après les cours, à quinze heures, Angela mit le cap sur la réserve Quileute. Entre temps, Bella envoya un message à Paul, qui lui dit qu'il était chez lui. Elle demanda à Angela de l'y déposer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle entra dans la réserve. Descendant de la voiture, Bella salua Angela de la main. La voiture s'éloigna, et Paul sortit de chez lui au même moment. Aussitôt, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez sa meilleure amie / imprégnée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ouvrit les bras, dans lesquels elle se blottit.**

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » dit Paul.

* * *

Oh bah mince alors, c'est déjà fini... Il y a une raison, mais vous le découvrirez au prochain chapitre !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que le caractère bien trempé de Bella vous plaît !

A très bientôt, Aurélie !


End file.
